Sakura: Naruto Uzamaki Chronicle
by PlatinumGuiltyPleasure
Summary: It has been 2 months since Naruto left for his training with Jiriya. Follow Sakura Haruno and he journey to become a great medical ninja, and save Sasuke. But most importantly, show that she is strong.


**Sakura: Naruto Chronicle**

**Chapter 1: Haruno Sakura**

**It had been two months after Naruto Uzamaki had left the village of Konohagakure. Leaving behind his friends, and teachers that cared so much for him. What hurt him the most was that he had left the one he loved behind. The pink short-haired girl that continuously hit him for doing stupid things, and saying stupid stuff.**

**It didn't feel right that he was only with Jiriya, the perverted old man who has a fetish for peaking into bath houses, and no one he had been with longer than a year. He missed everyone. Kiba and his stupidity, Tenten and her hobby of killing people with knives, Hinata the shy stalker who he never noticed, Lee the "get in shape" type, Neji and his smart point of view, Chouji who would be the funniest chubby person he knew, Shikamaru his best friend for years and years, Ino the mega popular girl (which he could have lived without), and Shino (which there was nothing about him Naruto missed).**

**But Naruto's favorite wasn't any of them, it was the pink haired kunoichi Sakura Haruno. She had a different point of view from anyone did. They all saw him as a blonde knuckle-headed idiot they had known since the academy years. Sakura thought of him now as an older brother. Someone she wanted to show she was strong enough, and not that cry-baby she was when she first became a ninja.**

**Sakura had started her training as a medical ninja about 6 months before Naruto left. Her shishu and leader, Tsunade, had been teaching her along with Sakura's childhood friend Ino. Sakura, along with Naruto, have been training for the day they would finally rescue their friend Sasuke Uchiha. The team mate that had defected from Konohagakure to become stronger, so he could kill his brother.**

" **What is today's lesson Tsunade?" Ino Yamanaka asked eagerly. Tsunade shook her head and laughed.**

"**You'll see." Tsunade said. Tsunade walked slowly with her long pigtails and green jacket flowing through the wind. The heels of her shoe made clacking noises as she took each step. Behind Tsunade was Ino. Her ponytail, reaching to her shoulders, moving side to side as she took each step. Far behind the two was Sakura. Her shoulder length hair free from her head band she usually tied around her head. Sakura wasn't paying attention, because she was looking up at the sky. Without realizing she had walked into something. Sakura jumped back quickly to realize Shikamaru was standing over he with a grin.**

"**Uh…Oh hey Sakura…" Shikamaru said. He looked at Sakura who was rubbing her head, where she had bumped into him. "Have you heard from Naruto yet?" Shikamaru asked. He was rather eager, because Naruto has only written to Sakura.**

"**Nothing yet, you know how Naruto is with words." They both chuckled. Tsunade and Ino waved for Sakura to hurry on to the training session. "See ya Shikamaru." Sakura waved her goodbye, and caught up to Tsunade and Ino.**

"**He is so dreamy, don't ya think Sakura?" Ino asked while she pointed her finger at Shikamaru. Ino didn't get a reply. Ino looked at Sakura, who was looking up at the sky once again. "SAKURA!?" Ino shouted moving her waving her hand in front of Sakura's face.**

"**WHAT!?" Sakura said as she stepped out of her thoughts. Sakura looked at Ino thinking that if Ino gets angrier she is going to have that vain on her forehead pop. "What Ino?" Sakura said a little pissed.**

"**Never mind that, we are here." Tsunade said butting into their conversation. They had arrived at the stadium of the Chunin exams. "We will be training here, because all of the other training grounds were taken." Tsunade said.**

"**Alright!" Ino and Sakura said eagerly. The girls had seen the stadium before, but the thought of them fighting on it got them even happier. "Lets go!" Ino said happily.**


End file.
